


The Cullens According to Indi

by Brackenfrond



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action, All that stuff, Also everyone is a member of the lgbt+ community, Demigods, Fluff, Gen, I should stop, It's like a highschool au, Romance, So many OCs, Sort of? - Freeform, Teenage Drama, Werewolves, Witches, Yes they are a thing, because why not?, or a minority, this is now a rewrite yay!, with vampires, without the 'au'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfrond/pseuds/Brackenfrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four demigods, a coven of vampires, a pack of shape shifters...could things get any worse? Apparently, yes, they could - especially when your best friend is a magnet for trouble, and may be in love with someone who is slightly addicted to their blood.<br/>Indi did not sign up for any of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colour had always been an important part of Indi’s life.

When she was little it was shown in her paintings, skin covered in poster paint and her father had plastered the fridge with all her finger paintings of rainbows and butterflies and flowers. When she was fifteen, she dyed her hair for the first time - pastel pink. It changed every month after that, never settling on one colour, until she dyed it pastel pink once more, with streaks of powder blue and lilac. By the age of seventeen, she and Scott, her half brother, got matching tattoos - tiny, watercolour feathers on the inside of their wrists, bursting with colour. It had been Indi’s first tattoo, but Scott already had multitudes, all bright and beautiful, his skin a canvas for inkwork.

She was glad her brother was just as colourful as she was - she needed some colour in Forks.

It was Diego who had signed them up for Fahra’s insane mission of traversing across America to find the remnants of Kronos’ army, to put together a group where they would all be equal. Would not be split up due to parentage.

Diego didn't have to follow the girl - he was older than them, just out of school and trying to get work. With his dark skin and dark eyes and less than perfect background, he had a hard time, although the son of Apollo had a brilliant smile and a just as brilliant outlook on life. Along with him came Sarah, a tiny thing who was a daughter of Hebe, with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked angelic, and much younger than sixteen years old.

Indi wasn't sure why she and Scott were also enlisted - probably because they were the only two actual members of Kronos’ army that Fahra could reach - but Indi couldn't complain about a change of scenery. Although she didn't realise how...well, wet it would be

Calli greeted them at the airport, a Hispanic daughter of Aphrodite with short, brown hair and dark eyes hidden behind sunglasses which she really didn't need in Forks. She stood by a blank range rover which she had probably charmspeaked into getting. Diego was greeted with a quick kiss to each cheek and a ‘hola’, Calli’s usual greeting to anyone, despite being in a committed relationship with another woman.

“Did Fahra give you the briefing?” She asked. “She’s been...you know. Scatterbrained.”

“Something about a surprising lack of anything vaguely Greek. She thought it was suspicious, especially so close to Seattle.” Diego shrugged, and took the bag Calli offered him. “What’s this?”

“Documents. IDs, house keys, keys for this baby, proof of ownership forms - all that stuff.”

“Legally gained I hope.” Indi muttered and Scott snorted. Calli placed a hand on her heart, feigning hurt.

“What do you take me for, a common crook?”

“A woman of your beauty? Definitely not common.” Scott smiled charmingly and Calli laughed, loud and real.

“As charming as you are, you have the wrong parts.” She turned to look at Sarah, who was smiling in amusement. “Keep him under control, yeah?”

“Of course.” Sarah grinned and Calli ruffled her hair fondly.

“Well, I’ve got a plane to catch.” She gave a salute. “I’ll send Eliza your regards.” And Calli was off, duffel bag slung over her shoulder, hips swaying as she whistled a jaunty tune to herself. Indi wished she were going with her.

“Shotgun!” Sarah yelled, darting to the passenger side of the jeep as soon as their bags and suitcases were loaded in the car, acting like she was about seven years old instead of sixteen. Since Diego had possession of the keys, and the only one with an actual driver's license that wasn’t an expert forgery, he was in the driver’s seat, which meant Indi and Scott were in the back seats. Sure, they were roomy, but Sarah had radio control, which meant they were listening to musicals. It could’ve been worse - Diego was on a classical kick, which had been hell on the way over. Indi missed him humming smooth jazz.

Scott had got his sketchpad out as soon as he was buckled up, a raggedy old thing wit dog eared pages, the paper cover half falling off. It was full of black and white tattoo designs, some of which had made their way onto his skin, colour schemes written in the blank spots on the pages. He flipped to where he had stopped a design once the plane had landed, absently sketching out a flowery design that he would ink once they were not in a moving vehicle. Indi was immediately jealous of his immunity to motion sickness. She would be vomiting out the car window if she attempted to sketch.

Instead, she busied herself with watching the greenery pass by, wondering if any of the towering trees were homes to dryads, if any monsters lurked in the dark shadows the forests cast over them. She wistfully thought about her beautiful watercolours stowed away safe in her case, fingers itching to paint or sketch or do something, other than get lost in thoughts that she didn’t want to have.

Fortunately, the drive was short, not giving Indi time to dwell on her thoughts. She was out as soon as the engine cut out, looking at the house critically. It was large, but not horribly so, with a lawn. She assumed there would be a basement, and an attic, along with the two floors - she could see windows on the roof, and assumed the attic was another bedroom.

“I call the attic!” She yelled, and smirked at Sarah’s annoyed whine.

“You suck.”

“I’m fast.” Indi retorted, and Scott snorted in amusement. “What?”

“That’s what she said.” Scott whispered, and Indi hit him, trying not to join her half brother in laughter at Sarah’s confused ‘well, yeah, she did - what’s funny?’.

“Children.” Diego’s voice broke through Scott’s laughter and Sarah’s demands for an explanation. His eyes were twinkling, obviously amused. “Get your bags, will you? We should probably move our stuff inside, before it rains.”

Indi’s smile vanished as a drop of rain fell on her nose, and she sighed heavily.

Of course. In Forks, it rained. Constantly.

Lovely.

XoooX

The first day of school basically started with Indi crashing into a girl.

Scott, the jerk, instead of helping, was cackling in delight, then ran off before Indi could punch him in the face. She scowled at his retreating figure, before turning to the girl, helping collect her books from the floor. “Sorry, I should be paying attention, but my brother was leading the way - apparently, he loves watching me suffer.” She held out the books, and the girl took them, an awkward smile on her face.

“Oh, it’s fine...wait.” She held up a finger, as though just realising something. “Map. You’re new?”

“Yeah. Indi Vermillon.” She offered the girl a, now free of books, hand. The girl took it.

“Bella Swan.” She said. “I am actually relieved to see someone who won’t stare at me like a curiosity or a freak. Although, your hair might gain some looks.” Bella bit her lip. Indi shrugged.

“I’m used to it.” The realisation that her jerk of a brother had run off, and that Sarah had split from their trio a while back, lured over by a pretty black girl with hair in ringlets, .meant that she now had no map. “Shit. I have no map.”

“I, on the other hand, do.” Bella retrieved the map from her coat pocket with a flourish, holding it out in front of them. “We’re probably sharing some classes - we’ll share.”

“Sweet.” Indi pulled out her timetable, and compared her timetable to the brunettes - they shared English Literature, Spanish and History. Bella had biology on her timetable, whereas Indi had Art - of course she did, she had to have something crafty in there.

“Right, so building three.” Bella said, heading out of the cafeteria and, as soon as they turned a corner, saw the building. “Huh. Well. That was easy.”

“The big ‘3’ sorta gave it away.” Indi elbowed her playfully. “C’mon, Miss Swan, I’ll need help with English - dyslexia is a pain.”

Fortunately, the teacher seemed to have been notified of Indi’s dyslexia, and she was given a coloured overlay and the text that he had printed out was on coloured paper, the font a slightly larger size. She spotted Scott across the classroom, and he flashed her a peace sign. When Mr Mason wasn’t looking, Indi returned it with a less than polite two fingered gesture. Bella managed to not laugh.

Things didn’t really get interesting until lunchtime, where Indi, Scott and Bella were sat with a group of people that seemed overly interested in the brunette female, and Sarah had just joined them with her new friend, the same girl from earlier, called Roxanne, when Bella spotted them.

Bella had nudged Indi, gesturing her head towards the table, and Indi’s breath had caught in her throat.

Immediately, her mind went to how she would capture them on paper.

The tallest girl, a blonde, would be painted like an angel, she decided. All white and gold and silver. The strokes would be long and flowing, reminiscent of how she walked, how she sat with grace that Indi envied.   
The smallest would be more sketchy. She reminded Indi of a pixie, small and bouncy but still held grace. A light pencil, maybe accentuating certain points with a darker one - the eyes, her elegant fingers.   
The tallest boy would be markers. He was big and bold and that would come through, with bold outlines, and markers were fun. More childish. Despite his burly outer appearance, he had curled hair and a goofy grin on his face - a more carefree personality, probably a great friend to have.   
The other boy, the one with the blonde hair, would be pastels or chalk. Adding mystery and a sort of subtle beauty. Indi's artist eyes picked out the scars on his arms, not diminishing his beauty by much at all, but making her wonder what battles he had faced. He was similar to the blonde girl, except he seemed more...uncertain that he was as beautiful as she.

Then there was the final boy - bronze haired and dark eyed. Charcoal, she decided, smudged and not defined, he felt raw, but not all dark. The eyes, yes, pitch black, but the other features would be lighter, drawing the contrast to the viewers eye.

She was brought out of her musings by Scott peering over and letting out a whistle.

“Who are they? They are gorgeous.”

“No.” Indi said immediately, knowing where his thoughts were going, and cringing in embarrassment when the bronze boy looked over, as though he had heard them, and Scott blew him a kiss. Jessica, one of Bella’s ‘friends’, snorted loudly.

“Good look. They’re the Cullens.”

“They’re siblings?” Bella asked, and now Indi could see the similarities - the same dark eyes, the same ridiculously perfect features, the same paper white skin.

“Adopted. Well, except from the Hales - Rosalie and Jasper, the blondes. They’re twins.” Jess explained. “They’re all...together. Well Rosalie and Emmett are a thing. And Alice and Jasper. And they live together!” She sounded scandalised and Indi heard a laugh from Roxanne.

“Of course they are. They’re adopted siblings. They weren’t raised as such, though - Mrs Cullen’s sister or something died when Rosalie and Jasper were little, I think, so they were with Doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen for ages before Alice, Emmett and Edward showed up. It’s not that weird.” She shrugged a shoulder.

“Whatever.” Jess shrugged.

“It’s nice of the Doctor and his Wife to take them in like that.” Scott murmured, and Indi reached over to give his leg a comforting squeeze. “What with them being teenagers and all.”

“I guess.” Indi detected the bitterness in Jess’ voice, as did Indi’s friends. Roxanne appeared to have puffed up in annoyance, but wasn’t saying anything. “I think Mrs Cullen can’t have kids, though?”

“And that lessens their kindness?” Sarah asked, voice incredulous. “I was fostered, you know. Tossed around from house to house. If someone had let me stay, I would have been so grateful! And I wasn’t even at that stage where teenage rebellion happens!” At Sarah’s declaration, Jess appeared more contrite, a mumbled a sort of apology under her breath. Indi’s eyes flickered over to the table once more, and was surprised to find all the Cullen’s watching them. Her eyes caught Jasper’s briefly, and he turned his head abruptly, as though trying to appear as though he hadn’t been watching that exchange.

He had, though, as had his siblings.

“Have they always lived here?” Bella’s curiosity seemingly had not been sated.

“Nah. They moved down from Alaska a few years back.” Roxanne said, spearing a piece of pasta with a viciousness that Indi had only seen from Ares’ kids. “Newbies too, really, except they didn’t seem to find a niche. I tried talking to them, but...well.” She pulled a face. “I hold nothing ‘gainst them - some guys like the solitude, I guess.” Bella hummed, considering.

“Wait, you said four of them are together.” Scott pointed out suddenly. “Which one can I get freaky with?” Sarah choked on her soda, and Bella snorted loudly, bursting into laughter. Jess didn’t seem to find it funny.

“Edward, the bronze haired one. I wouldn’t waste your time - he thinks he’s too gorgeous for anyone here.” Scott whistled.

“Wow. When did he turn you down?” Jess turned bright red, and Roxanne let out a loud, contagious laugh which had everyone else laughing.

Indi noticed Edward shaking with suppressed laughter in his seat, as though he had heard them even sitting on the other side of the canteen and wondered.

There was a mystery going on there, a mystery that was dying to be solved.

And damn it, if Indi wasn’t going to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the week, Indi had a pretty good list of what the Cullens could not be.

Seriously, though, they couldn’t be monsters, Indi was one hundred percent sure of that. They hadn’t attacked them in a week, which if they were monsters meant they were the most restrained monsters Indi had ever met and deserved a gold star.

They were definitely not humans, though, with the way they acted. Bella had been seriously hurt and offended when Edward had given her the cold shoulder in biology, acting like she had an infectious disease, and then proceeded to ditch school for the next few days. As in, the rest of the week. A dick move, especially in Indi’s book, and now Bella was fending off unwanted attention from multiple boys in her class. Roxanne, who had grown ridiculously close to their rag tag group, found the whole thing hilarious, primarily because Bella just got angrier and angrier at the advances. Scott tried to distract them by doing his ‘flirting relentlessly’ trick, which usually gave good results, but failed miserably this time around.

On the Friday after school, Indi darted into the kitchen and proceeded to have a mini fight with Sarah over the fancy hot chocolate powder the younger of the two had bought before flying over.

It ended when Diego returned from work, blinked at Sarah who was standing on the table, holding the container as high as possible so Indi couldn't grab it, and proceeded to make tea instead.

Indi sipped it thoughtfully as she sat at her desk, allowing the warm liquid to pool in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed at her laptop screen, before making a noise of disgust and shutting it. She turned to her notebook, filled with doodles of black eyes and perfect faces, and flipped it to a blank page.

She titled it ‘Signs the Cullen’s are Not Human’ and began listing the reasons;

  * Too perfect - prettier than Aphrodite kids which is weird
  * Flaring nostrils - constantly sniffing but can’t tell we’re demigods
  * Cold - like ice. Check if same for all other than Alice
  * Too pale - deathly white. Like no blood.
  * Bags under eyes - not enough sleep?



Indi clicked her tongue at her list, trying to come up with something, before groaning and moving to her bed, flopping down onto it and staring up at the sloped ceiling of the attic. She hadn’t painted the walls yet - they were still white, the sketches of images she was going to fill in taking shape. No boring, one colour walls - why, when you could create a whole new world on a larger canvas than in a sketchbook?

She’d settled with something simpler than usual - usually her walls would consist of whatever usually sprung to mind, a mish mash of Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter and myths and legends that weren’t so mythological in the end. This time, trees were sketched in pencil, a forest taking form on one wall. She was going to replicate the night sky on the ceiling when she could find the time and get Diego and her brother to help, due to the fact she was too small to reach everywhere without a ladder. Or a taller person.

She bit her lower lip, brows furrowing. She shouldn’t worry about painting at the moment - she should be puzzling out what the Cullens were. Her mind drifted back to her pitiful list and pulled a face. She couldn’t think of anything that was that pale or cold or didn’t sleep…

Indi sat up, eyes widening in shock and realisation but, no, that couldn’t be it.

The lack of blood for pale skin...or the lack of it moving around. No heartbeat. Dead, yet not alive. Nocturnal, staying in a town perpetually overcast except on very rare occasions, to hide from the sun. Cold, because no blood circulation, no pulse to get blood flowing and keeping them warm. She scrambled for her notebook, scanning the notations.

Too perfect, too beautiful, attracting people without effort - to lure in prey, a perfect hunter. Constantly flaring nostrils, smelling not what Indi would smell, but something much more sinister, stirring under her skin, moving through her veins.

“Holy Poseidon.” Indi whispered, voice trembling. “They’re fucking vampires.”

XoooX

Indi didn’t voice her epiphany to Bella. Bella was mortal, and therefore had no grasp of the fact that, yes, most fictional monsters were actually real because life sucked sometimes.

Good news was that when Monday rolled around, Edward was back in school, sitting with his family and laughing at something the big, burly one - Emmett, Indi reminded herself - had said.

She was absently sketching Alice’s facial features in her sketchbook, because even if they were vampires they were gorgeous, when Bella sat next to her, looking peeved.

“What’s up?” Indi asked and, before Bella could get a word in edgeways, Scott spoke up.

“The sky.” The two shot him a scathing look, and Scott raised his hands in defence. “Hey, don’t shoot!”

“Complete personality change from Edward.” Bella stated, lips pursed like she had just swallowed a lemon. “He’s being nice.”

“That would be considered a good thing usually, Bells.” Indi pointed out.

“But he hated me last week - he tried to change classes so he didn’t have to sit next to me.” Bella retorted. “Something’s up with him. With all of them.”

“That’s a bit rude.” Scott said, but his eyes flickered to Sarah, who had drifted away from them last week, hanging out with Roxanne and a couple of the younger girl’s friends. He fixed Indi with a serious look, and she hoped she conveyed her ‘I know’ through a single look. “But you have a point. They share so many similarities, for ones who aren’t biologically related.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Or I could be being paranoid and looking for any excuse to stare at Edward Cullen I mean _ seriously _ …”

“Wanna switch Biology classes? You get to sit next to him all lesson.” Bella suggested and Indi snorted.

“I am imagining Scott in a class that requires hard work. It’s highly entertaining.” She ducked the crust of a sandwich her half brother chucked at her head. “But seriously, is the change that dramatic?”

“Yup.” Bella popped the ‘p’. “Though he was gripping the table pretty hard. Like it was painful to speak to me. Some things never change.”

“You are scarily observant.” Scott said. “Like seriously, you noticed that?”

“His eyes creep me out. Oh, note that down - his eyes have definitely changed colour.”

“Wait, what?” Indi’s eyes grew wide, head whipping towards the Cullens and, sure enough, their eyes were no longer the charcoal black that had haunted Indi’s dreams for the past few nights. No, they were a brilliant amber, startling against their bruised looking eyes. How had she missed that before? “Holy shit.”

“I know, right?” Bella agreed as Scott joined in the staring, although he was purposely checking out Edward at the same time. As always. Men. “I thought contacts, as you do, but he said he hadn’t gotten any. I mean, I know that some eyes change colour in different lights, but not a lot, not enough to go from black to gold, right?”

“Right.” Indi nodded. She got out her notebook and added the eye colour change to her list. Scott peered over to look at it.

“Why have you doodled little bats everywhere?”

“Shut up.” Indi retorted eloquently. She could feel eyes boring into them suddenly, but resolutely ignored it. “I got bored, ok?”

“As we all do.” Bella agreed. “So, Scott, are you going to join us in figuring out what the heck is up with the Cullens?”

“Hey, if it means I get to ogle Edward some more, I am totally down.” He grinned. “Any theories yet?”

“Vampire.” Indi said, and she felt the eyes on her again. She smiled prettily, a thrill of satisfaction running through her. Bella snorted.

“Yeah, right.” She said. “What next? You’re secretly a werewolf?”

“No way.” Indi snorted, hiding her annoyance at the fact that Bella didn’t know and how the fuck was she supposed to tell her? “That would be insane.”

XoooX

“So...they’re vampires.” Scott was taking this surprisingly well. Indi was the one who had, initially, called the ‘family meeting’, so the four demigods were actually interacting, sitting around the table in the kitchen.

“All the signs are there.” Indi said, jabbing a finger towards her notebook.

“Just once I would like to live a normal life.” Diego sighed heavily, looking world weary. He had gotten back from his job as a barista in one of the nearby cafes, and smelled like ground coffee and fresh baked goods. “Just once.”

“You only live once.” Sarah pointed out. “Isn’t Mr Cullen the doctor? A vampire is our doctor. Isn’t that really concerning?”

“They obviously don’t drink human blood. Otherwise I would think that there would be a worrying amount of dead people in Forks.” Indi sighed. “Maybe that’s why Edward doesn’t like Bella. Maybe her blood smells really bad.”

“Or really good and he is trying to be a good little vampire and not eat her during biology.” Scott pointed out. “I think that would be pretty bad.”

“I can’t believe that we are actually having this conversation.” Diego muttered. “And acting like this is completely normal.” Sarah patted his arm in consolation.

“Should we do anything about it?” The youngest of the four asked, biting her lower lip. “I mean, they haven’t done anything. Like tried to kill us.”

“Yet.” Scott pointed out. “But I’m sure they don’t bite.”

“I hate you.” Indi said as Scott cracked up at his own joke. “I hate you so much. Why am I related to you?”

“Because you share the same mother.” Sarah answered Indi’s rhetorical question. It was annoying how she had a habit of answering rhetorical questions, especially if Sarah knew they were actually rhetorical. “Besides, I bet Scott wishes they’d bite.”

Diego choked on his coffee and Scott gaped, stunned out of his laughter.

“You just made a sex joke.” He said, voice airy. “I have corrupted you.”

“I am sixteen.” Sarah rolled her eyes. “I know what sex is, thank you very much.”

“We wanted to live in ignorant bliss.” Indi explained. “I think you’ve scarred Dee for life.”

“He’ll get past it.” Sarah said, completely unfazed. “But vampires. We were discussing the fact that five of our schoolmates are vampires, including their parents probably. It explains the adopted part, anyway.” She muttered the last part, probably thinking about her multiple failed foster families, and Indi didn’t mention it.

“That might explain the lack of Greek monsters.” Diego had managed to snap out of his state of shock. “Another territory for another group of...what? Legends? Myths?”

“So they’re staying away because vampires are marking their territory.” Scott nodded. “Hey, do you think they burn in the sun?”

“Legend states that, yes.” Indi said. “Why?” Scott shrugged.

“Not all vampires are gonna be nice, are they?” He said. “Gotta figure out how to dispose of the nasty ones.” Sarah’s nose wrinkled at that.

“Maybe we won’t meet nasty ones.” She said, voice slightly too optimistic. “Maybe it’s just the Cullens. Maybe this time we can finish school and not have any near death experiences that end up with us getting expelled. I want to be able to get work after all this. And I like school.”

Sarah was probably the only person Indi had ever met who actually enjoyed school. Though, she supposed, it was probably more so the friends she had there, the normalness of it all, the routine. Not being trained like soldiers, like all they were made for was fighting. It was a nice thought, that maybe they could actually have a family and a normal life when they grew up, instead of following orders from absentee parents.

“We have no proof.” Diego said, and Indi could see the idea forming in his mind. “Our mission is to stay here and figure out the cause of the lack of Greecian stuff here, and we have no proof that it is the Cullens causing it.”

“True.” Indi’s lips were twitching. “Why, we might not find proof. It might take years, in fact. We may not have proof until we all graduate.” Sarah perked up.

“So I can actually finish school?!” She asked, way too excited for any kid who had just heard they’d have to go through another two years of education. Scott laughed, leaning over to ruffle her hair.

“Yes, kiddo, you can finish school.”

Sarah’s beam was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Indi rose to her feet, yelling ‘I’ve got it!’ as she left the kitchen.

She opened the door to find Jasper Hale standing there, along with Alice Cullen. Both looked surprisingly serious, and Indi was suddenly aware that she was wearing an old band shirt covered in paint and a pair of ratty jeans, while the two of them were flawless, despite the fact it was drizzling outside.

“Speak of the devil.” She muttered, and she swore Jasper’s lips twitched minutely. She raised her voice. “Do you...want to come in?”

“Yes, please.” Alice said, and she managed a smile. “We need to speak to you. It’s...rather important.”

Indi’s blood ran cold.

They knew. They knew that they knew. She could tell it, from the way Jasper’s eyes couldn’t directly meet her’s, and how Alice was fiddling with her hands.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY REWRITING THIS THING HELLS YEAH!  
> Ok, so tons of things are gonna be changed, majorly the characters. Expect some canon characters to be OOC, some OCs to be thrown in and romances to be shaken up because fuck love triangles, that’s why.  
> Some important things;  
>  \- Imprinting is a thing, only it’s less of a ‘they’re the only person I will be with from now on’ thing, more a ‘they’re gonna help me be better, but I am dating this person and I love them more’ thing. In simple terms - imprinting doesn’t control their love lives, only helping them with certain issues that are hard to overcome.  
>  \- Other magical beings not in either series may be included - expect witches is what I’m saying. Not magical, wand waving witches - think wiccans and brewing potions over ovens.  
>  \- This is just after the first Great Prophecy - if I finish this, I may continue with something relating to HoO, but not guaranteed.  
> SO MANY OCS to be included in later chapters. I would be sorry, only I am really not.  
> Any questions, comments or advice will be greatly appreciated and answered, just leave them in a review!  
> Cheers! ~ Jazz xx


End file.
